pity from the white origami
by actionliker
Summary: Konan the blue haired female of Akatsuki, was assigned to capture Uzumaki Naruto, and soon having an interest in him. little that she'll know, she accidently spent a night of passion with him. 4 or more chapters MAlemon, before team 7 was made!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

O-K, this idea was stuck in my head for a while, and i'm also stuck with "Hiraishin no Naruto" and "Get em Kyuubi!"

Summery: Konan, the blue haired female of Akatsuki, was assigned to capture Uzumaki Naruto, and soon having an interest in him. little that she'll know, she accidently spent a night of passion with him. 2 or more chapters (MA, before team 7 was made!)

--------STORY STARTS--------------------

It was silent and the dark atmospeare at the village hidden in the leaves, clearly shows that it was night.

A tall yet famine stood proudly on top of a building.

She was beautiful, her eyelids were heavily coated with eye black shadow. Her face was a heartshaped to boot. She had silky blue hair that clung close to her neck and face. Her clothing consist a long, dark cloak that reached to her shins bearing red clouds and a red interior with a chin-high collar. (A/N, you know how the clothes look, so don't flame)

In addition to her appearance, on her bottom lip was a small lip piercing and on her Right middle finger was a ring with a kanji symbol "white" or "Byakko" - (White Tiger)

And to complete her apperance, was a paper flower accessory in her silky blue mass of what she calls "hair."

The figure was on top of a tall building, and across from her was a old, broken down apartment, and she was straring at the window, and beyond the window...was a 4'9,(Height: 147,5 cm) short blond, spiky haired boy with blue eyes and on his cheeks were "whisker"-like markings and was dancing around the room.

_Why? _She pondered in the darkness as she watched a blond hair, wiskered boy jumping around his apartment room.

_Why does he let them torture him so?' _

**Konan**, her name, not only she is the 2nd-in-command blue haired, female member of a feared, yet secret organization of Akatsuki, but also one of the most feared Shinobi or rather _Kunoichi_ of all time, could not understand this...this boy.

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." The name rolled off her tounge

And for some reason, just saying his name...gave her shivers.

Uzumaki Naruto...an orphan boy, whos last 12 years of his life...were nothing but pain...and betrayal.

12 years ago, A nine tailed fox or rather the _Kyuubi no yoko_ has attacked the village hidden in the leaves. Many were injured but most were killed, but the fox was stopped by one man.

Namikaze Minato, the Yodaime(4th) Hokage.

The fox could not be killed, but instead, it was sealed...

...into a baby newborn boy.

And the boy was Uzumaki Naruto.

And because of the evil spirit within, he was shunned by almost everybody in his village, Konohagakure no sato.

Ignored by the older generation, made fooled of by the younger generations

But it was the Kyuubi no yoko!

And him!...He was was the _container _of the fox!

He was a..._Jinchuuriki_!

He was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki after all, with the power of demon fox within him he can destroy the ones who desperatly try to break him, hurt him, abuse him, hell even to RAPE him!

With all that nearly limitless power, he can finaly have payback! decimate the ones who shunned him, anhilate the ones who humiliated him! crush the ones who glady took his honor!

...But why hasn't he? Why hasn't he snap? Why hasn't he give into the darkness?

She saw the fate of the container of the Ichibi no Shukkaku and the container of the Rokubi no Itachi before he died from the extraction, both were driven to insanity from their past.

So why Uzumaki still intact? He lived a full 12 years of a...Jinchuuriki, how can he be happy at all? Or was he truly...happy? Was he-

Her thoughts were interupted by a loud "NO!"

Her eyes snapped from her dazeful thought and widened in panic, her chest was pounding.

The boy had seen her!

But as soon as he set his gaze on her, he shifted his head to another location, and the next.

Not taking anymore chances, she leaped off of the building and into a safer spot where he couldn't spot her easily.

She laid her back on the wall and sinked down like a pile of goo. Her chest relaxed and her breathing has calmed from relief. The boy hasn't seen her yet, but if he did, it would a troublesome amount of time to erase his memory of her.

(Nara compund)

"Achoo!" from the one and only "troublesome" Nara Shikamaru.

(back to Konan)

She realized something.

_'Why am I here?'_

Indeed, why was she here?

The Akatsuki number one ambition.

**World domination.**

Akatsuki initially operate in the shadows, carrying out assassinations and espionage that drew little attention. Some members use their time with Akatsuki to further their own goals; Kakuzu, for example, joined because it makes it easier for him to collect bounties. Soon after the start of the series, however, Akatsuki becomes increasingly more active as its members start to carry out the tasks needed to achieve their ultimate goal: domination over the Naruto world. The leader, Pein, has created a three-step process to work their way towards this goal. First, they plan to obtain a large amount of money to support their organization.Second, they plan to set up a mercenary group loyal only to Akatsuki. To build their reputation, they plan to accept any mission below the usual cost and operate off of the excess funds earned in the first part of their plan. Because there haven't been any wars in some time, the established shinobi villages can't afford to charge such low prices, leading the smaller countries to hire Akatsuki over the more expensive shinobi villages. By using the tailed beasts, Akatsuki can start wars and then immediately quell them, solidifying their reputation and convincing every country to depend on them. Without any business, the other shinobi villages would collapse due to a lack of funds. Finally, after Akatsuki is the only major shinobi force in existence, they could easily conquer the other countries. Despite the severity of this plan, members do not automatically learn of it upon joining.

The tailed beasts, nine gigantic demons of immense power, are the focus of much of Akatsuki's effort and screentime within the series. Each Akatsuki member is assigned to capture alive one of the nine beasts or, in most cases, the person that beast has been sealed into. Akatsuki has so far obtained a few beast,

The Akatsuki members in their respective positions on the sealing statue.

Once one of the demons has been captured it is taken to the nearest Akatsuki lair where the remaining members then assemble through astral projection. Pein summons a giant statue of a humanoid monster while the beast or its host is placed before it. The members then take their place on the finger of the statue that corresponds to their respective ring, and the group prepares to seal the beast into the statue. For the sealing, nine dragon-like effigies pour from the statue's mouth to surround the captured host and forcefully remove the tailed beast from them and seal it into the statue. In the case of an unsealed tailed beast, the same thing happens to the beast itself. The sealing process takes three days to complete. Kisame Hoshigaki notes that the demons must be sealed in a specific order, as he states that sealing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox before the other eight beasts would destroy the statue.

The Kyuubi was the most important of the Bijju and the most prized if captured.

And she, Konan, was assign to capture the boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**(NARUOT POV)**

He was so happy!

Or...at least he thought he was.

Then again...why should he?

Just 5 hours ago, since he stolen the forbiden scroll of seals, Mizuki-Sensei-

No..._Mizuki_ tricked him, betrayed him, like taking candy from a 1-day year old, and told him a secret.

A dark, powerfuly forbidden secret.

A law that olny Naruto knows not.

That he was...the Kyuubi...

"NO!" He shouted, but quickly claps both hand over his mouth and looked around, nobody was around so why should he be silenced?

He took a sight to his surroundings,

The door, the wall, the windows with a figure staring right at him, the fridge, the door again, the wall again the windows-

WAIT A SECOND!..._the windows with a figure staring right at him._

He spun around to face the windows.

_'Nothing...' _Was all he thought, behind the windows of his room to the outside was nothing but the same old buildings he knew for last 6 years.

"I must be inmagineing things" He decided, yes, all this worrying and panic was drugging his mind. He must stop, because tomorrow is the day he would be a genin!.

He asked Iruka of how the planning will be, and Iruka being the caring brother figure he was, told him that he and the rest will be assigned into a team of 3.

Naruto crossed his arms and his face turn into a pout.

_'I hope it's anyone but Sasuke!...and is it me...or did someone say 'kawaii?'_(Kawaiicute, adorable or something like that)

Unkowest to him, Konan blushed as she was watching him pout and said "Kawaii..."

(Back to Naruto.)

"Grrr...ARG! I can't stand it! What if Sasuke really is going to be on my team!? NOOOOoooo" Was all he said before face-printed himseld to his bed.

**(KONAN POVE)**

_'Hmmm...nows my chance'_ As she used the _Shunshined(?)_ to his room, and soon wish she hadn't.

She appeared right behind him before he got up and-.

**(Naruto pov)**

_'Grrr...stop stop STOP! maybe all of this will go away if I had some ramen and some milk for a nighttime snack!'_

He used his arms to get up and turned around only to have his lips has landed on another persons lips

His shocked azure eyes stared at 'her' suprised black ones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

like it? don't like it?

alright people, sorry if "Konan" is OCC, but i don't really know her personality that well so you can flame me for that.

and remember to REVIEW "Hiraishin no Naruto" and "Get em Kyuubi!" don't just put it in "Favorates" or "Alert" without reviewing.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! DON"T JUST PUT IT ON "FAVORATES" or "ALERT" without a **REVIEW,** like my others stories


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

O-K, this idea was stuck in my head for a while, and i'm also stuck with "Hiraishin no Naruto" and "Get em Kyuubi!"

Summery: Konan, the blue haired female of Akatsuki, was assigned to capture Uzumaki Naruto, and soon having an interest in him. little that she'll know, she accidently spent a night of passion with him. 2 or more chapters (MA, before team 7 was made!)

--------STORY STARTS--------------------

Shock, disbelief, and somewhat a feeling something pleasant, all of these were hanging in the air of a smelly old apartment.

Two figures were halfway into a bed, a beautiful women with blue hair and with it was a paper flower accessory. She wore black chin-high collar cloak of red clouds. And on her right middle finger was a ring with a kanji or "White" or "_Byakko._"(white tiger)

And right below her was a boy that is very much younger and smaller then her, maybe twice the age. He no older then 12, and he was rather short for his age. He was wearing light blue pajamas, meaning he was about to be in his "bedtime." As for the rest, he had a fair face, fair body for a 12 year old althought short, blond hair, tan skin, cerulean blue eyes and to complete his appearance he had triple slash lines of "whiskers" engraved on his slightly, chubby cheeks.

It would be normal of seeing two everyday indivisuals as it was, but the fact that they both _very _close and their lips are not just a kiss but in a smooching fashion. (akward!)

They remained like that for a whole minute.

_'Hold on, what am I doing? I need to stop and capture the boy...but this warm feeling on my lips...not bad...' _She did something unexpected, she began to mush her warm mouth deeper to his.

Naruto's wide shocked eyes dissolved, turned even wider and then turned anime "bugeyed", soon his widened iris become more and more "bugeyed."

This akward little moment lasted for another dozens of second until...

_NO!' _Her eyes hardened. She was an Akatsuki! Sure it felt a little good but she must stop this situation and capture the boy!

She was about to raise a hand and knock the boy out cold.

She was about sock em out cold, anything to complete her easy, EASY mission. But...

She felt warm lips detached from her own...

"Ahhh!!! HEY, AAAAAAHHhhh...HENTAI LADY!!!!!" (author's sweatdrop)

...he beaten her by a punch by yelling at the top of his very own iron lungs, loud enough to wake the 4-5 blocks of the neighborhood.

But the Problem was that, the blue hair intruder cast a silencing jutsu, so any loud activities enmitted INSIDE the room was silenced, but that didn't mean Konan was safe from loud known voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

"_AAAAAAAGGGHHHH_...!" As she fell back, thrashing, and into the floor as she covered her ears in agony.

Naruto, who was also on the ground because of the nameless intruder recoilment. but quickly got back up and did some kind of taijutsu stance and his eyes squinted in a foxlike manner..

"Alright who are you!? and why did you defile my mouth with your...your...uh..." Naruto open his eyes as he talked, but soon studdered and a tint of pink started to grow on his cheeks as he saw a more of her.

_'H-hey...' _Naruto thought as her thrashing continues but not as much, this made him see her face more clearly.

_'She's kinda...pretty...' _His blush on his face was red now, not used to an attractive looking _women_ not the mention the unexpected lip contact and the way she was moving made him feel..._well something_, but whatever it was, it did not help his increasing blush.

Naruto shook his head and tried to position his taijutsu stance, but to the experienced and trained eyes, The boy was only imitating the stance, meaning he has no skills of using it.

Meanwhile Konan, got up and and stared at her 'opponent' and future 'trophy'. She raised an eyebrow at his pathetic attempt to fight her.

_'Why bother positioning yourself to an advance taijutsu stance if you don't even know how to use it?' _She questioned him mentaly. _'probaly a street brawler'_

Obviosly she was right as he charged with a small roar. She was barely 120 centimeters away from his fist.

100 centemeters...

80 centimeters...

60 centimeters...

49 centimeters...but then stopped.

Naruto came to realize something.

First of all, he can't hit her, he CANNOT hit her. He shouldn't hit girls or women, that would be...well...whatever Iruka-sensei said/taught him.

And Second of all, the main reason he stopped was a slender, yet strong hand has ensnared itself to his forhead hence that it stopped him in his tracks.

"Grrr...HEY! let go of my head so I could pumble you!!" As he tried to bear his fist upon her but all he achieved was, looking silly and weak and not noticing the look of disapointment and desbelief from his female intruder.

_'This...boy...is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?' _She thought. _'Is he really this weak? Or his he hiding his true strengh...no...this is all he can do, only a fool would overlook this one massive potencial, but it seems to me, the boy seems self taught and he's too weak to be a genin ,even if it's a genin "fresh-out-of-the-oven." _

To other peoples view Naruto was punching and flailing his arms everywhere but not getting any proggress moving while she stood still and one hand on his head, easily stopping him in his tracks.

With 2/10 of her single arm strenght, she easily pushed the flailing jinchuuriki back to his bed and stared at his scared shivering form without emotion.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, are you not?"

Naruto didn't say anything except nodded dumbly and stiffened as she began to walk very _close _to him.

"Well then, this is your lucky day..." She bent down and wispered to his ears.

Naruto's face was still blushing and became more stiff as her lips are now touching his ears, her breath hot and entoxinating.

"...I'm assigned to...capture you-" She was pushed back by a fearful Narutowho retaliated by the word "Capture."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"(Shadow clone jutsu) He shouted as a dozen of identical copies appeared and instantly surrounded her.

"Hmf, foolish" Her arms divided into countless numbers of paper sheets, all various shapes like origami butterflies as soon flew around the clones. The clones attacked...only to have the paper butterlfies shoot right through them and the clones were instantly destroyed only leaving a large amount of white puffy smoke.

The problem is, the smoke soon to collect, which was blocking her view as she sensed a single, great amount of chakra source ran out the door.

As the smoke dissipated, Konan was standing alone in the smelly old apartment of where her target was.

She stood there for minutes, before a pulse of realisation washed through her like a raging wave.

"what is...wrong with me?" She questioned to no one.

Indeed, what is wrong with her?

She was an S..."S" ranked criminal! And the boy, Kyuubi container nor not, she was far stronger and much more experianced enough to capture him without trouble.

But why didn't she? Ever since she lock eye contact with him, she felt something. Like she should...she should...well what?

Play with him?

Toy with him?

No, it wasn't like any of those, she felt like she should...

...She don't know how to complete that sentence.

Sighing in irritation, deciding to pound these thoughts for later. Her body began to morph, but instead of her arms, her whole body has divided to countless and countless of paper origami butterflies and swarmed out of the apartment and into the night air.

(With Naruto)

He was running fast, torward the Kokage tower and away from the women, but not without licking his sudden dry lips once every 10 seconds.

He wanted help, and the only one of the people he could trust the most was his Ojji-san like figure, also A.K.A Sandaime Hokage(Third fire shadow)

He finaly reached to the tower and to the entrance before a soft, kind voice called out to him.

"Hello, may I help you...sir"

It was the secretary who decides who can go in...and let you know if you can go out**.(A/N, I don't know much about the Hokage tower, also I don't know if there is a secretary)**

Her soft kind face twisted into a nast sneer.

"Ahem...I mean...what are you doing here demon brat?" Her voice was now a low hiss and was dipped with intense venom.

Venom of hate and disgust.

She was one of the victims who lost a loved one during the Kyuubi attack, her husband and her sister in law. She once vowed to kill the kyuubi baby but that was a day after Sandaime declared '_that law.'_

_"Ahem...I mean...what are you doing here demon brat?" _Naruto flinched at amount of contempt within her voice. He knew he _wan't _the nine tails, but that still didn't stop the pain in his heart.

"I...want to see Hokage-Sama please" He said, as politely as he could muster, but inside he knew...it was no use.

"Hokage-Sama has no time for a demon scum like you, _monster" _Again with the contempt, this time instead of asking or thrashing in outrage, he gave her one of his trademark fox grin which was confusing her.

Unknowest to her, this was his way of hiding how he truely feels.

He...wanted to cry, to shed them at last...

But he refuse to shed a tear to this ignorant bitch!

The secretary was about to open her mouth again, an old wise age shouted to her.

"Enough Shinoko-san!" The 3rd Hokage came walking in and in his arms was a sleeping Konohamaru. At this sight, Naruto couldn't help but to feel a pang of jeolousy.

His thoughts were disrupted by a warm, grandfather-like voice. "Naruto..." The said person snapped his head and stared at the old, yet wise man.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, meet me by the office office and I'll soon be with you" He gave him a warm smile.

Naruto eyes gleamed with emotion and started to his way to Sandaime's office, but not before bowing.

Sarutobi Sasuke, a.k.a 3rd Hokage stared sadly at the young boys back and turned to his secretary with cold and unforgiving eyes that made her flinch.

"Shinoka-san...for breaking MY law, you would be suspended temperlarity and deducted of fifty percent of pay"

"WHAT! H-Hokage..._sama_, you can't do this to me! I was doing the right th-"

"Oh...?" Sandaime's hardened even more, his voice was not of humor but instead, it was filled with restrained fury."

Shinoka missed the cold tone in the usually kind Hokage and continued ranting her thoughts.

"He's a monster Hokage-sama!" She tried to reason with him. "He took the lives of my...dearest..." Her voice shook into a sobbing whisper.

Sarutobi eyes softened a bit, but returned to it's piercing gaze.

He sighed. "I understand Shinoka, but I assure you, Naruto-kun-(Shinoka snarled at this) Naruto-kun is NOT the Kyuubi!" He declared loudly.

Shinoka sniffed and sniveled. "I know..." She wailed. "I know!!" Her body shook uncontrolably.

"I't just...everytime I-" She couldn't continue, but for the first time, she regreted all of the things she done to the boy.

Sandaime sighed again, his eyes has lost the fury and was now filled with sadness.

"Sigh...Shinoka..." Shinoka raised her head, revealing a tearstained face that made the old man's heart wrench.

"...I'll forgive you for your outburst" Her eyes widen. "You will be relieved of this punishment." He ended with a smile.

Her face was a mixture of emotions.

Shock, disbelief and then relief.

She went on her knees and started to say a mixture of muffled, "Thank you" or "My givings to Uzumaki-dono!"

Sandaime gave her a small hug.

_'Naruto...it seem there will be a chance for you yet..." _ThoughtSandaime with a small smile upon his old face.

(Naruto)

Naruto walked around the office impaitently. But how can he not? It's been over 30 minutes!

But his thoughts were left hanging as the door opened, revealing the third fire shadow himself.

"Oijjisan!" Naruto shouted happily as he hugged his grandfather figure.

"Woah there Naruto-kun" Sandaime chuckled warmly at his grandson figure.

Naruto un-hugged him and looked around.

"Where's Konohamaru?" He asked.

"Oh! Konohamaru was tired, very tired as you see so I dropped him off to his room to sleep so he can have the energy to go to the academy tommorrow!" Sarutobi chuckled.

Naruto eyes lid up.

"Konohamaru!? Academy!? REALLY!!!"

"Yes Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi couldn't help but to smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

Naruto was happy, Konohamaru was one step closer to his dreams, as well as he.

"Naruto."

Sandaime's laughing face was now serious, but a flicker of amusement was still visible.

"Tell me Naruto...what were you going to tell me at this time of night?"

Instantly remembering, Naruto began telling him what happened for the last 40 minutes. He told him how he was feeling uneasy of what's going on tommorrow, a figure in the window, and how he was attacked by a stranger, leaving out the kissing.

Meanwhile Sandaime who was asorbing all the information, was now resting his chin on his fingers.

"So...Naruto" Making the blond to look at him expectingly.

"What did the intruder look like?"

Naruto looked at him confusingly.

"What?"

"What did he or she looked like Naruto?" Sandaime started to move his fingers and rest them on his temples saying he was getting a bit irritated.

Naruto eyes widen in realization.

"Oh! Well...she was...attractive looking..." Sandaime's rose an eyebrow at the "she" part.

"Go on"

"She had blue hair with a paper looking thingy and had dark eyelids" remembering the heavy make up on her eyelids.

"Yes, yes go on" Sandaime pinched his nose in annoyance, the boy wasn't giving him enough details!

"She had a dark cloak and had red clouds on them" He finished, looking at the third.

Sandaime stared at the young boy, no, young _man._ he corrected in his mind.

_'Red clouds on a large black cloak...' _He thought. _'I remember Jirayia telling something about red clouds and black cloaks once, damn it, I should've payed more attention to what he was saying.'_

The two remained silent before one of them decided to speak.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll have several ANBU's to patrol around you location so you have nothing to worry about!" He gave a warm, comforting smile.

Naruto looked doubtful but then started to lift up.

"THANK YOU!!" As he headed to the entrance door and back to his apartment.

"Goodnight Naruto! and don't push yourself over the limit!"

He smiled as he heard a "I will!"

_'Good luck Naruto-kun'_

------------(unidentified location)-----------

A figure suppresed in darkness watch a happy blond boy jumping, hopping, prancing back home.

Konan narrowed her eyes.

_'It seems I'll try my luck tommorrow...' _But her usually hard eyes soften at the certain blond.

She still couldn't shake off that warm feeling on her lips a while ago, but she still has a assignment to do. She must not dwell on a single curiosity.

Like Naruto, she began licking her lips once and while, why did she like it?

_'Maybe, it's the boy lips I liked to taste'_

She's right, she DID enjoyed the warms lips...

and she wanted to feel it again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2 DONE!!! and i think this is the longest chapter I'v ever done!

Sorry if shes(Konan) OOC

A/n, Naruto chapter 371 came out today! and i'm still confused about Konan AND pein/pain!

I'm beggining to think Konan is Yondaime's female teammate, but who knows?

Wooo! check out the stats!

title wordschapsreviewshitsc2sfavsalerts

pity from the white origami171612169701426

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

O-K, this idea was stuck in my head for a while, and i'm also stuck with "Hiraishin no Naruto" and "Get em Kyuubi!"

Summery: Konan, the blue haired female of Akatsuki, was assigned to capture Uzumaki Naruto, and soon having an interest in him. little that she'll know, she accidently spent a night of passion with him. 2 or more chapters (MA, before team 7 was made!)

A/N, Sorry if shes(Konan) OOC

A/n, Naruto chapter 371 came out! and i'm still confused about Konan AND pein/pain!

I'm beggining to think Konan is Yondaime's female teammate, but who knows?

THIS IS "MA" For "Mature Adults"

--------STORY STARTS--------------------

(DREAM)

_A blond, blue eyed boy wit orange clothing shot out from a swarm of butterflies that seems to be made out of paper, small driplets of blood came from the wounds that were also visible and all of them seems to be caused by paper._

_(JEEZ...thats alot of papercuts.)_

_The caster was a women, a beautiful women to boot. She had dark blue hair that clung to her neck and she wore a large black cloak with red clouds that still did nothing to hide her perfect hourglass figure._

_The said women had enough of 'playing' with her "prize" and with a short chains of handseals, the boy cried out as the paper origami insects caught up to him and was now surrounding him, trapping him like a caged rat. Without warning, every single butterlies covered him, from the hairs on his head, to the very tips of his toes._

_The women smirked at her work and started to walk her way to the fallen jinchuuriki who was being suffocated by paper._

_She was now close to him, O-K, maybe too close. With one hand she ripped off a few of her own creation so that his mouth was relieved from his muffled breathing._

_She eyes glazed over at his panting, trapped form and without warning she bent down at his prone form and kissed him deeply._

_Smirking as she felt him stiffened, she detached her lips and ripped off the rest of her paper insects revealing a fearful yet flushed face of Uzumaki Naruto. _

A figure gasped and opened her eyes as she was sleeping in tree. She groggily looked at her surroundings wondering if it was morning. To her slight happiness, it was still pitch black and stars hovering the night sky.

Feeling disturbed, yet strangly aroused by her dream. She decided to push this aside and closed her eyes again.

Her mind and body became drowsy again.

Then it happened again, another erotic dream, but this time, her dreams went a bit far...too far.

_(DREAM...AGAIN)_

_Two figures are on a bed sharing passionate kisses with each other, one was a young boy and the other was an older women, maybe late 20's or middle 30's. The only thing we know about them is that a women figure taller and larger then her younger male counterpart. She had dark blue hair that clung to her neck and face. The other was a 12 year old boy with spiky blonde hair and much smaller then her, maybe 3 or 4 heads shorter._

_And what's unusual was that their both nude and were desprately clinging to each others heat. _

_The women got up and slowly laid on her back but not before pulling the smaller figure on top. She moaned as he kissed her again but this time he shifted his tounge inside her mouth. Then he moved his lips to her jawline, her neck, her shoulders..._

_The women shuddered and blushed as he decided put his head down her chest, his cheek resting on the left nipple and his right hand massaging her right tit._

_The bluehead gasped softly as the boy took his cheek off the nipple and replaced it by his warm lips making her pant a bit._

_But he soon abandoned this treatment making her pout in dissapointment, but then she cried/yelped loudly as he gathered both of her perfect mound of breast together so her two pink nipples were only a few centimeters apart._

_"N-Naruto-kun...what are yo-AAAAHH!!" She was cut short as he engulfed two of her breast/nipples into his mouth at the same time and started to suck on her her mounds softly. His hands were still holding them in place, but his fingers were tickling around her breast making her moan louder in passion. _

_"Aaaaah! N-Naruto-K-kuuuuun!!" She moaned as he suck BOTH of her berfect boobs harder._

_The boy continued this until her body shook and her hips and pelvis trembled for an unknown reason. She let out a whimpering but loud "Aaaah!" _

_He ignored these little distractions and continued on, but then she let out a small wail and he felt something warm and sticky spashed around his waist, hips, and also his...junk. _

_The women couldn't believe it! He made her cum without even touching her...there._

_The boy stared at her naked, wet pussy with fascination then at her lovely, sweating, and flushed face. Without warning he abandoned her boobs, slid down lower to her perfect hourglass body and spread her leg apart, revealing her puffy, wet...jewel._

_"Aaah..." She was embarressed, she began blushing again, only harder this time. She tried to close her legs together again but no pravail as he put himself between her so she was unable to._

_The younger one smirked at her lustful eyes with his own lusted cerulean. Then he lowered his head fast so he can instantly and roughly mushed his lips HARD to her swollen, puffy lips, making her shriek with lust._

_The women didn't know what hit her. First she was already in bliss as he sucked Then the next thing she knew, she was thrashing, twitching, screaming moaning like crazy!_

_"AAAAHHHH!!!" was all that was coming from her wide mouth as he furiously eat her, attacking inner walls with his suprisingly long tounge._

_Her head was rocking left to right, her trembling legs were carelessly resting on his shoulders, each of her shaking hands were trapped/ensnared by his own, their fingers are locked perfectly together and her body was wretching in bliss._

_'Jeez...at least he should've warn me when he plunges his tounge in my pussy that hard!' She wasn't really complaining, because shes actualy enjoying every second of it! _

_Then he started to lick more and more and soon found a fleshy nub. Withdrawing his tounge, he started to suck on that nub mercifuly. _

_Soon her body pulsed, she arched her back as hot sticky substance shot out of her opening and into his greedy mouth._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" _

One pair of eyes shot open, which belonged to Konan, the Akatsuki member. She sat up straight from her nightime slumber...only to hit her head on the branch of a tree she was sleeping on.

Scowling as she grabbed her bruised head in annoyance, she flicked her wrist and a small sheet of paper appeared into her fingers. With a snap, she flunged the sheet of paper at the branch resulting it to fall and continued to fall until it reached the earth floor.

With a groan, she was now slowly starting to get on both feet and as she was doing so, she felt something warm and wet between her legs. Her face blushed crimson as she recalled her recent dreams.

She tried to be angry at herself but couldn't. She pinched her nose with annoyance.

"No..." She shook her head rapidly. her hair flung like silk. She must stop this! She has an assignment to do! This is no time to feeling emotions or even have feelings or anything that will make her feel...feel human.

And Shinobi rule number 27,: Never shed a tear or feel emotions. **(not true, i just made it up because i forgot the real rule)**

But how can she not? She may be a kunoichi...a ninja...A SHINOBI...She was still human.

And humans will always have emotions, no matter what.

She shrugged this off and skid off, tackling her second, yet soon-to-be-failed attempt.

----------------------(32 minutes later)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Where is he!?'_ Konan angrily thought as she punched a wall in irritation.

She was now currently inside the same apartment where she and the Kyuubi vessel was last night. Since the ANBUs did not like the idea of guarding the "demon brat" They went to drink with their buddies or something so she was free to roam the apartment building and everywhere around it.

Finally accepting the fact he was not here, she began searching elsewhere.

(TEAM 7 TRAINING GROUNDS)

A sound of sniffling and muffled sobs could be heard from a blond, blue eyed genin who was at the moment, tied to a wooden post..

..alone.

Indeed it was a sad day for Uzumaki Naruto, he was hungry, sunburned and a red slap mark on his chhek wasn't helping either.

Little that he know, this is going to be a night that was going to change his life.

(RECENT ACTIONS)

Naruto was happy and sour, why? because happiness of Sakura on his team, then bitterness because of that jerk Sasuke was also on his team. Also, he had to skip breakfast because of his new sensei instrucked him not to.

And for the next 7 hours, he has felt happiness, disbelief, then joy and the rest...total misery.

It started as...**(well, you know how squad 7 pass the bell test, but I'll explain anyway)**

It started as starting out as trying to get the bells from their jounin sensei, then an hour later, they failed. Now the happiness started to come in, Kakashi-sensei stated that they all won't be back into the academy anytime soon. But disbelief striked as he told them off that they were spoiled brats and not worth their salt to becoming a shinobi.

"Here" Sasuke said as he handed a tied up Naruto his half-eaten bento box, making Naruto and Sakura gape in suprise.

"S-Sasuke-Kun what are you doing!? Didn't you hear what Kakashi sensei said? He said no-"

"First of all, he's probaly miles away from here, and second of all, We need everyone here at their full strenght to beat this guy. So ya hear me?"

After feeding Naruto, (much to Sakura's disgust) a storm cloud appeared out of nowhere and a angry Kakashi shot out of it.

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU!?!?" Kakashi roared. Sakura screamed, Naruto yelped, and Sasuke made a convincing scared look.

"SINCE YOU FED HIM...YOU ALL...pass!" He stopped his rampage and ended with a eye smile.

**(A/N, sorry but i want to skip the rest about Kakashi's speech, mostly i...can't remember it all)**

"Well...congradulations! Tomorrow you will be assigned to missions and be shinobi!" Kakashi said (in a lazy manner)

"YEAH! I'm a ninja! Ninja ninja NINJA!!" Naruto shouted shrilly in joy.

_**Yes! True love conquers all!!' **_Inner Sakura

"Hmf..." Said the smirking Uchiha prodigy.

"Well then! let's all go home" Kakashi left and soon Sasuke got up and headed to the Uchiha district.

Sakura saw her dearest Sasuke-kun walking and called out.

"Sasuke-kun! do you want to have a date with?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"No" he said in a quick but cold reply.

"Aw...but why not Sasuke-kun?" She tried questioned him in a heartbroken tone. She was about to say "Please Sasuke-kun? Just this once?"

But instead she was interupted by the bain of her existance...Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey! Hey! Can somebody untie me first!"

Sakura ignored him and continued to plead.

"Sakura-chan! can you please untie me!"

This time turned her head to him and she replied with a "shut it Naruto!"

She turned her head back to see her precious Sasuke-kun...

...only to find a empty spot of where he once was.

Soon her face bent down a little, her hair falling and shadowing her face.

"Sakura-chan...HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto kept ranting.

Sakura started to walk to the tied up blond.

"Hey, glad you can help! no can you untie there so i can-" But he was stopped by a loud "SLAP!"

Naruto has been ruthlessly bitch slapped by Sakura.

Trying to ignore the stinging sensation on his cheek he tried to reason with her of why she slapped him only to recieve another slap to the cheek. Also her word hurt even more.

"SHUT-UP YOU MONSTER!" Naruto felt as his heart been grinded by stone.

"Thanks to you! I lost my chance to Sasuke-kun..." She glared at him with hate and the tears in her eyes was backing up her point .

"Why can't you just go away and leaves us alone!" She stomped away but not before kicking him...

...in the crotch.

And the next 6 hours he stood there, tied to a wooden post, sunburned, humilated and the pain from his crotch wasn't making his day better.

------------(Konan)----------------

She was now running through a forest, she abandoned the pyshical search and concetrated on chakra scanning instead. Because the boy was a jinchuuriki, a nine-tails container and a demon vessel must have high level chakra, she began searched for all high level chakra of the surrounding area.

It took awhile, but to her small delight, a large chakra signature was found.

And it was _him._

She smirked, this time she would not fail!

Within minutes she has came into a clearing. And instead of a boy with blond hair, stunning blue eyes and orange clothing on the ground exhausted from training. She found something something she did not want to ackawledge.

Indeed, instead of lying on the ground from a hard day of work, he was tied to a pole crying...

Seeing this made a mantrum in her head.

...crying...

...crying...

...CRYING.

Something inside her snapped.

Just seeing this...has instantly shrugg off her odjective.

Now...she has an urge to comfort him, hug him, also...

...She has now an urge to _love _him.

----------(with Naruto)---------

Sadness, rage Hate were begining to form in Naruto's soon to be shattered heart.

Sadness as he remiserise his treatment, rage of how exactly they abuse him and hate of how they _enjoyed _all this.

_"SHUT-UP YOU MONSTER!"_

Shut up? He asked for help, help to simply _untie _him.

And all he got was 'Shut up you monster...?'

"Haruno..." He growled, Now that he think about it. he was begining to **hate **that so called nice, pink hair girl.

_'nicest girl my ass!' _He thought with venom, why the hell he was even nice to her anyway!? And when was the girl ever sweet or nice to him at all!?

As a few minutes fly by, his eyes glazed as it seems to get colder as dark thoughts increasing. Due to the large jumpsuit that was hiding his breathing and the sight of his eyes, made him look like a recently slain corpse.

Small snapping noise reached his ears, but ignored it thinking it was some kind of animal.

another _crunch_ made his head rise a bit, curoius of his new visitor and choke out a gasp.

Standing tall and beautiful, blue hair swayed effortlessly with the wind and a black cloak with red clouds.

It was _her _again...

_...and this time...he's trapped._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: _like it? don't like it? but i'm VERY sorry if i had rushed or

made anyone a bit OOC

don't forget to review ALL of my fanfics!

I'm wondering if or if not to write another story so please vote/poll..

**(poll A) The second death god**

Naruto is the desendant of the Shinigami, (deathgod) and when he was killed Sasuke and Kakashi at the vally of the end, he was given a choice by his ancester. to the afterlife or becoming the second deathgod. trouble rises in konoha as they learn that not only they lose the sharingan because of a dead kyuubi, but also the wrath of a god. KONOHA AND TEAM SEVEN BASHING, NOT BLEACH CROSSOVER!

**(poll B) Konoha's flying thunder god.**

Naruto is the son of yondaime who was also a descendant of a thunder god, so when he was pushed off the gorge by jiraiya, instead of summoning Gamabunta, he has the ability to transform into a huge 100 feet, tri-horned, roaring lightning spitting flying thunder god (A little before the chunin exams finals!

**(poll C)** do these fanfics later and continue on "Hiraishin no Naruto" and "pity from the white origami"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

O-K, this idea was stuck in my head for a while, and i'm also stuck with "Hiraishin no Naruto" and "Get em Kyuubi!"

Summery: Konan, the blue haired female of Akatsuki, was assigned to capture Uzumaki Naruto, and soon having an interest in him. little that she'll know, she accidently spent a night of passion with him. 2 or more chapters (MA, before team 7 was made!)

A/N, Sorry if shes(Konan) OOC

A/n, Did anyone read the newest Naruto online manga chapter? chapter...

THIS IS "MA" For "Mature Adults"

--------STORY STARTS--------------------

Startled azure eyes stared back at calm ink eyes.

One figure have spiky blond hair boy who was shorter than the other, and the taller one was a female with has silky blue hair. Both were

"YOU!" blondy yelled.

"..." Blue head said, unaffected by the shrill voice at her direction.

One was tied to a post, the other was now walking to the tied up figure.

""H-hey! don't come any closer!" This one franticly struggled.

But she crept closer much to the blonde's reaction. He stared at her calm and graceful features and couldn't help but to blush as he remembered the following night. '_Is she out for my blood? Is it from that make out session?' _He sweated as continue walking closer.

She was _way _too close now; he could actually feel her breaths hitting his face. If possible, his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as he caught a whiff of her scent. All of it was washing over him like a wave. Then much to his confusion, she flicked her wrist and pulled out a...piece of paper? Much to his horror the paper slowly morphed into what resembles...

_'A-A-A KUNAI!'_ He was right, the woman wasout for his blood and he was vulnerable.

NO! He thought, it can't end now! He has a dream to fulfill! To die by the hands of a women whom he kissed and tied to a post was his grave site...what a disgracful and funky end to him! He closed his eyes and wait for the women to finish him off. _'This is it! Goodbye Ojiisan...Goodbye Konohamaru...ramen owners...And mostly...goodbye to you too...Iruka sensei...I hope you wouldn't feel too bad.' _He grit his teeth and shut his eyes in acceptance of his fate.

Silence...

Silence...He stiffened as he heard a sound of a knife slashing.

Silence...

Silence...Naruto felt a weight has unhinged itself from him.

"You can open your eyes now Naruto-San..." He shivered as a smooth feminine voice whispered in his ears His smooth tanned skin felt tangy and tingling as her warm breath touched his skin.

He opened one eye revealing startled cerulean blue just to peak what was going on. Then opening another eye, soon he gasped as he saw the tight ropes that were trapping him to the wooden post were now on the ground meaning...

_'I'm free!' _He thought as a resolve and happiness well up within his stomach. _'I'm free! I'm free I'M FREEEE!!!'_ But his 'happy thoughts' were interrupted by a small "Ahem..." He froze and ever so slowly he looked up eye to eye with the stranger who freed him.

"...uh..."

"..." She said as she stared at the blonde boy in front of her, _'No!'_ She thought, he's not just a boy, but the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko! She's assigned to capture the boy without trouble!

But she quess it didn't hurt if she hung around with the boy. Even if it's only for a moment...At least before he dies.

Again, she felt her heart drop at the idea.

Meanwhile Konan was starting to daydream, Naruto was begining to take advantage of the situation and started sneaking and slithering his way from her sight.

He tilted his head to her direction before running a head start, only to meet face to breast with the blue haired women again. Her cold calm face was looking down at him. Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

And without warning she slammed her lips to his. He gasped as he felt a tounge forcing its way in. The women beginning to lean in, soon the boy couldn't stand the weight and fell straight on his back but not before having her fall with him.

He moaned as her pink tongue invaded his mouth, for some reason this women has an affect on him. Unknowest to him she smirked and thought of the same thing as well.

She pulled back making Naruto gasp in relief or rather...disappointment? She didn't know why she was doing this but it felt so good!

"Come." Naruto flinched at the cold yet nuave hint of warmth.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked as a single warm smooth hand engulfed his arm. Once again Naruto blushed at the contact.

"...Well...your not sleeping without having those checked." She replied as she poked Naruto badly sunburned skin. Naruto flinched but didn't make a sound as he tried to pry off her sudden vicegrip.

"Sigh...look lady, you may think this is serious but I had stuff like these all the time." He pointed at his burnt skin from the hours in the sun. "...But that doesn't mean i didn't appreciate your help, so now..." He began pulling away, "...now you can..." He tried to pull his wrist even harder. "Let go!" With all his might he ripped his hands from her hold but not without a price.

"...Ooooowww..." He whimpered and clutched his still sensitive skin.

Konan stared at the pathetic prone figure of the boy and couldn't help but to sweat drop. She sighed again and raised her hand high above him.

"It seems...that you leave me no choice..." Naruto looked at with a bewildered expression. Then he felt his heart drop as he saw the women's hand came down at his neck. With one swift movement he was knocked out like a light.

Konan shook her head and lifted the limp figure to her shoulders and started walking.

But she wasn't heading back to the Akatsuki HQ...

...instead, she head forward to Naruto's old smelly broken down apartment.

Another chapter, hoorah.

I apologize about the delay on the chapter, but i had a HUGE writers block.

Don't forget to review or else you'll never see another update for this story again.

Oh Also I'm writing another story, it would be **"Sister's lust"** And it's coming out soon.


	5. another an

WARNING, DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER (unless you want to)

Sorry for not updating for awhile, its just that I been really REALLY busy lately. You see...

-Ideas writers block

-school -bad grades**(straight F's)**

**- **teacher and school psycoligist hounding me about my life

-family problems one grandma driving me crazy, other grandma injured and family are worried

-other stupid reasons- very cold conditions**,(hard to write without shivering)**

-I got a new computer and got really excited and began to install**warcraft 3 **and **diablo 2 **immidiently making me play and lose interest in writing

-LAZY and LACK OF INTEREST OF WRITING UPDATES

So sorry and i mean SORRY for not updating but im starting to lose interest to write but that doesnt mean im abandoning my story(s).

**STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN AND CONDITIONS ABOUT THEM.**

**-Hiraishin no Naruto:** abandoned, available to be adopted...

-Get em Kyuubi: running out of random funny to put in..

-Sister's lust: trouble of writing how exactly how they got up in bed...

-Konoha's flying thunder god: struggling of how hes going to appear on the chunin exam stadium

-Pity from the white origami havent written anything yet but if I do it'll probly make a lot of complains by you guys like "Its rushed"

-The reincarnation of envy

**Completed work.**

-Yondaime 24 hours: one shot, done...not many reviews but done...

-Konoha your gonna pay!: one shot, Succesful...

Thats all and sorry to keep you up but i wont be updating for awhile.

**HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS! **

**p.s**

Hiraishin no Naruto is available to be adopted.

Konoha's flying thunder god has another choice of Naruto's special entrance

2A) Be late and then appear in his gold dragon form. (Just to scared the fuck out of everybody.) I don't know, too lazy to count votes

2B) Appear normal way: I don't know, too lazy to count votes

2C) Other: I don't know, too lazy to count votes

NEW!

**2D)** random entrance as if he was in wwe/wwf wrestling **(lol! i can totally imagine Naruto walking down the stadium wuth people behind him singing Triple H theme, "King of kings!")**


End file.
